Briga de Casal
by ikaira
Summary: "Porque, por mais que ela gritasse que não, ela precisava sim dele." NEJIxTENTEN


**Briga de Casal**

"_**Sempre digo como não preciso de você...**_

_**Mas sempre acabo voltando a este ponto...**_

_**Eu preciso de você, me desculpe."**_

**(Please Dont Leave Me – Pink)**

Ela estava gritando de novo. Gritando o quanto ele era arrogante, imbecil e perfeitamente substituível.

Ele respirou fundo fechando os olhos, abaixando a cabeça e pressionando as têmporas para tentar não gritar de volta. Porque, se o fizesse, iria começar tudo de novo. Ela gritaria, ele gritaria e _bla, blá, blá_.

Incompatibilidade era a resposta, mas... Então, porque eles sempre estavam se agarrando em algum canto? Maldita carne fraca que os fazia endoidar um pelo outro para logo depois gritar.

Os motivos nem tinham classificação de importância ou não, Tenten simplesmente gostava de gritar com Neji o quanto seus pulmões fossem capazes, só para vê-lo de faces avermelhadas em total raiva contida. Mas depois que a garganta começava a doer, já não sabia se era divertido ou ainda mais irritante a falta de reação da parte dele.

Ela batia os pés no chão, zangada, e o mandava embora dali, e que ele não voltasse nunca mais. E que apodrecesse longe das vistas dela, porque ela, simplesmente, não se importava. Porque ela, simplesmente, não precisava de dele!

E, bem, ele saia. Batia a porta com força quando passava por ela a fazendo encolher o corpo com o estrondo. E do lado de dentro, ela gritava mais um pouco o quanto ele era estúpido.

Então, na noite seguinte, ela estava agarrada a outro, bem na frente dele, com um olhar enraivecido enquanto o outro lhe devorava o pescoço faminto.

Ele apertava as mãos em punho sibilando um "_louca_" para si mesmo e comprimindo os olhos a chamando para uma batalha visual.

Depois de algum tempo se encarando, Neji reagia primeiro. Se levantava e andava, o que parecia ser, na direção dela, mas era nos braços da morena do lado que ele se jogava. A cena a enojava e então Tenten se apertava ao outro. Não por prazer, mas por pura e genuína raiva.

O outro pensava estar causando algum efeito, então apertava-a de volta. Tenten se irritava com tamanho atrevimento e o empurrava para longe de si fazendo cara de poucos amigos o largando ali –_seja lá onde fosse ali_–. Lançava um ultimo olhar enraivecido na direção Neji e ia embora, batendo os pés com firmeza no chão.

Sua casa estava escura, desejou ter trazido o outro com ela, mais pra irritar ele do que para satisfazer aquele vazio escuro de seu lar. E ainda tinha o adicional de ver a cara dele ao sair de lá agarrada a outro.

Mas ela não trouxe ninguém, e ao invés de agora ter a lembrança da cara dele ao vê-la com outro, tinha a lembrança da própria cara ao vê-lo sorrir em vitória agarrado a uma _morena vadia_ enquanto ela saia frustrada e sozinha.

Andava de um lado para outro e se jogava na cama buscando sono. Fazia isso uma ou duas vezes antes de praguejar sua incompetência. As uma ou duas passaram a ser quinze ou dezesseis, até que ela se cansou disso e saiu dali.

Estava tudo escuro, o que a quase desanimou. Pensou em Neji e na morena, agarrados esbarrando nos cantos e móveis. As mãos da outra se embrenhando pelos fios compridos o fazendo respirar mais rápido. A _vadia_ ofegando enquanto ele a levava a um lugar que só ela tinha o direito de ir.

Aquilo a irritava, a fazia ferver e ter vontade de gritar novamente. Então ela parava de olhar janelas de luzes apagadas e impulsionava o corpo para frente subindo os três pequenos degraus que a afastava da porta.

Batia três vezes com calma e de forma contida, esperava alguns poucos segundos só para não ter resposta alguma. A idéia de que era tarde e a demora era compreensível se quer foi cogitada por sua mente, a única coisa que pensava era na _morena vadia_ ofegando o tendo sobre si.

Agora esmurrava a porta e já sentia as bochechas arderem, o que indicava que deviam estar completamente coradas. Não por timidez como normalmente se descrevia, mas de muita raiva.

O _click_ da porta sendo aberta a fez enrijecer o corpo, e ela se preparou para fuzilá-lo mais uma vez com os olhos antes de gritar e esmurrá-lo quando o pegasse no flagra, semi-nu com a morena oferecida pendurada em seu pescoço.

Abriu a boca pra começar seu plano perfeitamente odioso quando a porta revelou completamente a figura atrás dela.

A cabeça trabalhava a mil procurando o que dar para a boca cuspir, mas seus pensamentos trombaram um com o outro e não saiu nada.

Neji estava a sua frente, descabelado, peito descoberto, olhos murchos e com marcas de travesseiro do lado direito da cara.

Esfregando os olhos e soltando um bocejo, ele a encarou sorrindo sacana. Tenten revirou os olhos suspirando pela sua total idiotice. Quer dizer, o que ela estava fazendo?

Ele deu espaço e ela o empurrou de leve pelo ombro enquanto entrava e murmurava "_baka_" –se referindo a ele ou a ele mesma, não sabia mais–. Ele sorriu novamente enquanto se equilibrava.

Na manhã seguinte, talvez, quem sabe, estariam novamente gritando um com o outro –_ela mais que ele_–. Mas, por enquanto, eles esbarrariam nos cantos e móveis, ela o faria respirar mais rápido e ele a levaria a um lugar que, bem... só ela tinha o direito de ir.

Porque, por mais que ela gritasse que não, ela precisava _sim_ dele.

"_**Esqueci de dizer em voz alta o quanto você é lindo pra mim**_

_**Não consigo ficar sem você, você é meu perfeito saco de pancadas..."**_

**(****Please Dont Leave Me – Pink)**

**.Ikaira.**

_Essa fic surgiu, tipo... PIMBA! _

_Foi ouvindo (e por causa) a musica __**Please Dont Leave Me – Pink**__, incessantemente que "Briga de Casal" foi criada (música que super recomendo). _

_Agora, voltem lá em cima e leiam tudo de novo, só que dessa vez com música .shasaushua.*zueira on*_

_Espero que possam curtir, favoritar, comentar e se lambuzar \o/_


End file.
